Operation wedding
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: To save Miko a forced marriage, Jack and Arcee has a perfect plan . Here comes the operation wedding . Pairings : Miko x Bulkhead , minor Jack x Arcee . Enjoy .


Top of Form 1

Operation Marriage  
>Universe: Prime<br>Couples: Miko x Bulkhead, Jack x Arcee lower  
>Warnings: relationship mech x girl and boy x femme<br>Summary: Miko gets a letter telling her parents that they found a husband for her. And that the wedding would be soon. To save her, Jack and Arcee devise a foolproof plan. Enjoy it.  
>Rating: K<br>"I do not believe this is happening, I do not believe, I'm gonna die!" Miko screamed at the base.  
>"Miko, what happened dear? Are you sick?" Said Ratchet.<br>"Much worse friends, much worse." She said.  
>"Honey, what's so bad for you be upset?" Said Bulkhead.<br>"Friends, I received a dark letter from my parents. They told me they found a groom for me and that after two months I'm getting married." She said with tears in his eyes.  
>"Miko, I'm sorry if we can not be together anymore. But I'll always be your friend. I love you!" Said a disconsolate Bulkhead.<br>"Hey, hey, guys! Let the whining and try to reverse this situation. It is still possible!" Arcee said.  
>"That's it, my love. Let's start operation marriage. It's simple: Bulkhead and Miko marry within the Cybertronian standards. So, her parents will not be able to marry her to try next. Unless the two lovebirds to separate or Bulk die. Do you agree? "proposed an excited Jack.<br>"If the two are in love, I approve of this union." Optimus said.  
>"I approve, but I forbid you from having to sparklings Miko out of college." Roared Ratchet.<br>"Beep, Beep." Honked the Bee.  
>"Yeah, marriage! I loved the idea, I lend you some clothes, Miko!" Said June.<br>"Idea way, Jack. Miko wants to be my sparkmate ? I love you, my sweet sparkle!" Bulkhead asked with tears welling in their optics .  
>"I do. Bulk I want to be your sparkmate , your partner, lover. I love you, my dear detonator." Miko said a flooded by tears, sighs, and tachycardia.<p>

Days later, on the basis autobot ...  
>Were the autobots, Raf, Jack, June and agent Fowler in the meeting room.<br>Suddenly comes the Miko. She wore a white flared skirt, a white long-sleeved shirt, white high heels, had a white handkerchief over his head. Her hair was loose. She wore a necklace and earrings of pearls and a bouquet of yellow roses.  
>Miko stood by Bulk. Optimus stood beside them. The rest of the group stood around them.<br>"We are here to celebrate the union of Bulkhead and Miko. Some of the gifts is against this marriage?" Said Prime.  
>Total silence ...<br>Optimus continued: "Cybertronian Marriage is sacred and it is grounded in love and freedom of choice. If any or both of you want to leave, are free. It is forbidden to share with others, but this should be done about the partner's consent.  
>As you love and are together, must respect and cherish each other.<br>Now we move to confirmation. "Optimus said.  
>"Bulkhead, you accept Miko as your sparkmate , promising to love and care for her?" Said Prime.<br>"Yes, I accept." Bulk said.  
>"Miko, you accepted Bulkhead as your sparkmate , promising to love him and care for him?" Asked the leader.<br>"Yes, I accept." Replied the girl.  
>"I declare from now connected. Can kiss." Proclaimed Prime.<br>Bulkhead then held Miko with their servants, approached his face component and kissed . "Well, now the wedding is done. But Miko's parents have to know the truth. Be ready for whatever comes." Said the boss bot.  
>"We will be yes, Prime. And also going to have another wedding soon. Jack and Arcee will not get married too?" caused the agent Fowler.<br>"They will, but not before my Jack finished the college." Fumed June.  
>Arcee was dull and Jack blushed furiously.<br>"But they will not be alone. Did I was the only one to notice that Mrs. Darby has a crush on Optimus?" Caused Ratchet.  
>Total silence at the base ...<br>End  
>I hope you enjoyed. Maybe I'll do a sequel.<br>Miko x Bulkhead forever!  
>And Jack x Arcee and Optimus x June also !...<p> 


End file.
